


Once a day

by LetsNotCare



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My first english fanfic, So you can tell me if some sentences are messed up ( or if I'm doing good I guess ), english is not my first language, i don't know how to tag, maybe slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsNotCare/pseuds/LetsNotCare
Summary: Soulmate AU. In this world, you can write one line on your body and it will appear on your soulmate's body. It's only once a day.Everyday since he knows how to write and read, there's a " Hi " on Ryouma's body. Little by little, he becomes interested in this soulmate thing.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Tooyama Kintarou
Kudos: 13





	1. " Hi "

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! It's my first english fanfiction so I'm trying to make sense. Hope it does ! I kinda want to improve my english skills too ... so I'll try my best ! Training session starting with those two adorables kids ! There's not enough work with this ship, so here's my contribution.
> 
> Enjoy your reading !

The first word he ever read on his wrist was a really simple word. A simple “ _Hi_ ”, in a child-like handwriting. He himself was a child so he wasn’t that surprised, he was simply happy he could read it. Every morning, he would read a “ _Hi_ ” somewhere on his left forearm. 

“ Ryouma, why don’t you answer them ?  
\- Answer them ? _the child would tilt his head on the side, confused._  
\- Yes, you can write something on your forearm too.  
\- … no need. ”

Looking at his mom as if she said something really strange, Ryouma left the room without a word, turning his gaze towards the word. Reading it everyday was good enough, why would he bother anyway ?


	2. Am I sick ?

One day, “ _Hi_ ” was nowhere to be found. Ryouma even went to the bathroom to check every part of him. Even under his foot. Nothing. He became worried. Was he sick ? Was it why there was no “ _Hi_ ” today ? He walked out of the bathroom.

“ Mom, am I sick ?  
\- Ah, la, Ryouma, do you have a fever ? _his mom immediately checked his temperature with her hand._ … hmm, doesn’t seem so. What’s wrong ?  
\- There’s no “ _Hi_ ” today.   
\- Oh. _she gave him a gentle smile._ That means they didn’t write to you today yet, that’s all.  
\- Who are ‘ _they_ ’ ?   
\- ‘ _They_ ’ are … well, we don’t know their name yet but they are your soulmate, Ryouma.  
\- … what’s that ?  
\- Hmmm … _she started to look at the sky, a serious expression on her face, wondering how to explain this to a child._ Ah. Nanjirou ! Can you come here, please ? ”

Said Nanjirou, who was outside, hurriedly hide a book inside his clothes before turning towards his wife. He put on a nervous smile.

“ Yes, Rinko ? ”

She winked at Ryouma and took out a pen out of nowhere, showed her son her forearm and started to write on it : “ _Dad_and_I_are_soulmates_Ryouma_ ”. The child arched an eyebrow, confused. What was his mom doing ?  
After a small sight, understanding his wife, Ryouma’s father turned his forearm to his son, showing him the words on his body were the same his mom just wrote. The child looked with interest at this. Their skin were linked to the other. Then was his skin linked to someone else too ?

“ But Ryouma, we can only write a single line on each other’s body, once a day. _added Rinko._  
\- Why ?  
\- Uh …   
\- Because that’s how it works, kid ! Don’t you want to try it before yours simply say hi again ?  
\- … stupid dad. ”

The child mumbled before taking his mom’s pen and running away in his room. He started to write a lot on some textbook, six or ten times before he was satisfied and turned his hand towards his right forearm. He took a big breath before dropping his pen on his skin.

_“ Are_you_okay_ʔ ”_

His interrogation point was bothersome … and his handwriting was a mess … he blushed at his messy firsts words. Well, it wasn’t that bad anyway.


	3. ___k_you

A sick young boy looked at his right forearm, sparkles in his glassy eyes.

“ **THEY ANSWERED ME** ! ”

The whole house could hear this young boy’s excited voice, followed by a lot of coughing.

“ Calm down ! Your fever is quite high already !   
\- But ! Look ! ”

The kid showed his forearm proudly, face flushed due to fever and overjoy. What a lucky day ! He thought his soulmate was too young to write or not even born or a foreigner or an alien… but he could actually answer him ! He was so happy ! 

“ They wonder about your health… what a caring person. Now take care of yourself ! ”

The kid got his hair messed up but he couldn't care any less. He was busy taking a pen to tell his soulmate how he was !

_“ fever_but_am_okay_than___ ”_

He froze. His pen slipped. Noooo ! He lied down on his sheets, like a dead weight. He failed his first reply ever … how could he do that ?!

Somewhere else, another child chuckled seeing those words. At least they tried to answer and were okay. 


	4. Chapter 4

The day following Ryoma’s first word to his soulmate, he wasn’t greeted with a “ Hi ” either but with a “ _sorry_hand_slipped_yesterday_thank_you_for_worrying_ ” on his leg, from his tight to his ankle. That was … embarrassing so he weared a pants instead of his usual short.

He took his newly chosen pen - the one that would have the honor to write to his soulmate, he hoped the pen was happy about this because he himself didn’t know how to feel about having a chosen pen - and started to write on his wrist, as small as he could.

“ _stupid,_  
 _(_write,_  
 _(_smaller_ ”

… the more he wrote to his soulmate, the more doubts he has on how to write. He had linked each words with a line coming from the last letter of the word above, underlined it and making a sort of wave before writing the next word, under the first one. That didn’t suit how he would usually write but … at least, it took less space, he guessed. Still he would practice his writing skills.


End file.
